A Little Twist
by KyF777
Summary: What if Edward had never came back? What if Bella had moved on like he had wanted her to? THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC SO PLEASE R&R!
1. Prologue

**A Little Twist**

What would have happened if Edward had never come back? What if Bella was the half sibling of Embry? How would her life be now?

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! No copyright intended.

BELLA'S POV

I remember the day Edward left me so clearly. I find myself fine with thinking his name now. Maybe it's because I did just as he had wanted me to do. I moved on. It was hard at first but soon the pain was gone. I had Jacob now and my life was fine.

I remember that night when Edward left me and crying all night in the forest until Sam had found me. It took hours. But then I was found and I remember Sam carrying me home in his big warm arms, who knew that someday I would know him as well as I do now?

I was like a zombie for months. The one good part was that Jacob was with me every day witting with me and listening to me, he even let me cry on his shoulder. It was nice to have him with me.

It didn't happen like all the legends say. Well not for Jacob anyways. You see he imprinted after we really knew each other. For the others in the pack it just happened, you know the whole love at first sight thing?

Well not for him, it had happened while we were working on the motorcycles. I had gotten up to get him one of our sodas and when I handed it to him, well it just happened, I felt the urge to be near him all the time, not like in the obsessed way, just like magnets. He looked at me for with the cutest face ever.

"Did you just…" I asked him quietly.

"I think so" He murmured.

"Oh," I said shyly and before I knew it his lips were on mine, we were kissing. I had never felt anything like this! Whenever I had kissed Edward it was never like this, it was more…. careful. With Jacob I didn't need to be careful.

Soon we broke apart and he looked down at me his eyes glinting with happiness. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. That's how it happened.

So from then on I spent almost every waking hour with him. School was the worst part, I mean sure I had my friends but I couldn't stand to be away from him!

Soon enough was my 18th birthday. That was one of my favorites. It was the day that Jacob proposed. We had talked about marriage before but it still cried when he got down on to one knee, it was at my party that Emily had insisted I have. The only part that bugged me was that he did it in front of everyone there! On the stage to make it worse!

He had called me up and I (grudgingly) came. He smiled as he got on to one knee and looked up at me "Bella Swan, I love you and I always will. Will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?" He gave me my favorite smile and waited for my answer.

I heard everyone in the room gasp as he pulled out a beautiful silver ring with little diamonds all along the top of it. I gasped with the crowed and looked into his wonderful eyes and nodded.

"Yes!" I said and the whole crowd burst into applause. I burst in to tears and Jacob embraced me with the most loving hug ever and kissed me for a few seconds before leading me off the stage and the music started playing again.

I was almost instantly surrounded by all of our friends. The closest were the pack, Sam, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared, Collin, and Brady. Then there was Emily, Charlie, Billy, Jessica, Angela, and Mike. I was embraced by each one, the werewolves hugs were the most amusing, they wouldn't let go of me for a minute each.

After I was done being hugged and congratulated I was swept back into Jacobs arms and we dance for the rest of the night. That was my favorite birthday.

Soon we got married and once again, I left Emily in charge. My bride's maids were Leah (Who complained to Emily about wearing a dress), Emily, Jessica, and Angela. Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, Collin, Seth, and Paul were Jacob's groom's men. The wedding was perfect.

It seems like so long ago even though it's only been 3 months. I moved out of Charlie's house and Jacob and I bought our own little house. I soon discovered I was pregnant and we decided to not find out the gender until we had it. Now looking down at my swollen belly I wonder what my little baby is going to be like, with two werewolves as its parents.

Oh did I not mention I'm a werewolf now? Well that happened soon after Jacob had imprinted on me. I don't remember how it happened exactly all I remember is one moment I was fine and the next I was completely different.

I was a werewolf. It was scary at first but then I realized that I would never age again. That made it better. I was black and gray and I loved running free as a wolf. Leah and I became closer friends after that because she wasn't the only mutant wolf in the pack. We were still the two smallest but not by much.

Charlie kind of freaked when he found out or secrets but not as much as I had expected. He freaked out more when we told him I was pregnant and I had to remind him I was a married woman. Then he agreed and congratulated us.

Then I found out that my mom had left my dad for his dad. And apparently he was a werewolf. That was the reason that my parents had gotten the divorce. I had the gene so I was a werewolf. And I also had a half brother. Embry. That was a little strange to find out.

It didn't change anything though I had always thought of Embry as my brother, In more ways than one.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THIS IS MY FRIST TWILIGHT FAN FIC AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~ Kylee**


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!! No copyright intended.

I sat in our little on the couch watching American Idol. Jacob was at work and I had the day off today. The day was cloudy (as usual) and I didn't feel like doing anything today. I grabbed the bag of corn chips off the floor and put one into my mouth.

I smiled as I looked down at my stomach and felt a kick. I missed phasing in to my wolf form but considering the fact that no other wolf in our pack had become pregnant we couldn't take chances. Jacob was keeping me informed though.

I sighed happily as I heard the garage door open and sat up. I walked over to the garage door as Jacob came in. He smiled at me and walked over and kissed my forehead. "How was your day?" he murmured. "Fine. And yours?" I asked.

"Ok, I guess. Nothing really happened; nothing ever really happens." He smiled down at me. Even with my growth spurt he was still taller than me. I smiled "Well what about the pack? How are things going?"

"They're…. Fine" he said and I caught the hesitation in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked and he knew it was no use arguing with me considering the fact that almost any other member of the pack would tell me.

"Come sit down" He said and took me by my hand and led me to the couch I was laying on before. He turned off the TV and I waited for him to continue. "Well there have been a few traces of vampire scent lately near the old Cullen home."

He looked down at me as I tried to figure out why I couldn't know this. "Why did I have to sit to hear that, Jake?" I asked puzzled. "Well, I didn't want you to get upset or anything and phase or something. Just taking precautions" I laughed at this "Your funny Jake" I said even though my voice was lacking the full amount of humor that was necessary.

"What's wrong Bells?" He asked looking down at me.

"Well, what if after I have the baby I can't phase anymore because it was too long?" I asked quietly

Jake put his arms around me and I put my head on his shoulder "That won't happen" he murmured "How bout we go down to Sam and Emily's place for a bit to get your mind off this?"

I nodded and got up. I went to the bathroom and made sure my hair was decent before we left. The trip to Sam and Emily's was only a few minutes in the car. When we got there their two year old twins Cole and Audrey were playing in the front yard. They stopped playing when they saw us and ran over to us.

Cole and Audrey first ran over to me and hugged me then ran over to Jacob and each of them grabbed one of his legs. Jacob laughed at our niece and nephew. He walked slowly like he was having trouble lifting the two-year-olds and they laughed.

He reached down and tickled them and they laughed harder. Then Audrey ran over to me squealing and reached up to me wanting to be held, I picked her up and kissed her cheek "And how's my favorite niece?" I asked the little girl

"Good!" she said and clapped her hands "how are you Auntie Bella?"

"I'm good too, princess!" I said happily and she smiled

"I'm a princess! I'm a princess!" she sang. I carried her into the house after Jacob and Cole who, were wrestling in the living room. "I'm a princess Mommy!" Audrey yelled to Emily.

"Hello Bella" Emily said to me with a smile

"Hey Emily, that smells good!" I said as I set Audrey down on the floor and she ran over to Jacob and Cole and joined them.

I looked over to what Emily was cooking. It looked like we were having pot roast tonight. The whole pack always ate at Sam and Emily's place on Friday. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Not really it's just cooking right now." she replied "you and Jake are here awfully early" she noted.

"Yeah, Jake thought it would be fun to visit for a little bit." I replied with a smile.

Soon the rest of the pack started arriving. Leah and Seth were the first to come, then Collin and Jared, then Embry and Quil, then Paul and Brady. We all sat and talked for about an hour.

Audrey wanted to play dress up with Paul so we brought her dress up cloths out into the living room and she played dress up with all the boys.

Cole was thrilled to be playing and he put on a little Cinderella dress on and a tiara and ran around hitting the boys on their heads with a wand yelling "Bippity, Boppity, BOO!"

About an hour passed and dinner was ready. We all went into the kitchen to get our food but went back into the living room, like always, to eat. Collin, Paul, and Jared sat on a couch, I sat in one of the chairs, Jacob sat leaning against my legs, Leah, Emily, and Sam sat on another couch, and Embry, Quil, Brady, and Seth all sat on the floor against a wall.

The food tasted as good, if not better, than it smelled. I ate almost as much as the others did, but I had a reason. Paul gave me a hard time about that but I didn't mind.

When we had finished eating we sat and talked for about another hour then it was time for Cole and Audrey to go to bed so I went and helped Emily.

When they were in bed we all said goodbye to each other and left. Jake and I drove home laughing about Paul playing dress up.

We walked in the doors and I was happy to be home. Little did I know that soon a big change was coming.

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!!!!!

So how did you like it? Thanks for the reviews I love them! :D Big shout outs to LoonyJoker and Jedi Knight Siri Tachi! You were my 1st two reviewers ever! :D

I'm sorry it took so long to update! I've been really really really busy. I will update soon though!!!!

Thanks and love ya!

Ky


	3. Authors note

OK so here's the thing…

Right now I'm kind of stressed about some stuff but I really really really want to keep writing…

It would really help if you have any ideas for a time filler cuz I need to speed up Bella's pregnancy but I don't know how…. Any ideas for what should happen in between now and then? Just review and tell me… thank you soooooo much and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a little bit I'm working on it and this really helps!!!!

I 3 you!!!!

Ky


	4. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!! I wish I did but I don't. THE ONLY CARACTERS I DO OWN IN THIS ARE AUDREY AND COLE AND KAITLYN!!.**

Bella's POV

_TWO MONTHS LATER!!! (I needed a time skip lol)_

I woke up to the sun streaming in my window. It was the middle of summer and I could hear the birds singing outside. I got up and turned on the radio. I smiled when I the song that came on was Outside My Window by Sarah Buxton. It was the perfect day and the perfect song.

I started dancing around the room while I got ready for the day.. I took a quick shower and put on my brown tank top with the black rhinestone front and my jean Bermuda shorts.

I put my hair in a high pony tail and went in to the kitchen to get my breakfast. I grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard and set it on the counter. Then I went to grab the milk and the cereal. I made the cereal and sat down at the table to enjoy my cinnamon toast crunch.

When I was finished I put the bowl in the dishwasher. My phone started to buzz in my pocket I reached around my huge stomach to grab it. I was so pregnant that it wasn't funny! Even for my first baby I mean I was HUGE for only five months.

I flipped my phone open and answered. It was Jake.

"Hey honey! Were going over to Sam and Emily's tonight right?" He asked

"Yeah last time I heard we were. Is that ok still?"

"Yep I just wanted to make sure!" he said. I loved him so much and I knew that the only reason he was really calling was to say hi.

"OK, I love you!" I said with a smile

"Love you to Bells! See you soon!" He hung up after he said that.

_Four Hours later_

I was sitting at the dining room table waiting for the corn to cook so I could take it to Sam's. I heard the garage open and I walked over to the door to greet Jake. He walked in the door and put his coat on the hanger before wrapping me in his arms and leaning down to kiss me happily.

I sighed and smiled. "Are you almost ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded "Are you?" I nodded "As soon as I get the corn I am. I'll be out in a minute." He smiled and kissed me before going back to the car.

I went to the kitchen and put the corn in a container and walked outside to the car. Jake sat there rocking out to Nickel back. I smiled as I sat down and put the corn on the floor because there was no room on my lap.

When we got to Sam and Emily's Cole and Audrey were in the little kiddy pool out back with all the rest of the pack sitting there watching them. I saw the barbeque was on next to the house and on it were about 25 hamburgers and on another grill were 25 hot dogs. I knew just by looking at them the whole pack would eat all of them, plus the sides without any leftovers.

I smiled and set the corn on the table and went to sit down with everyone else.

We all laughed really hard when Audrey pushed Cole face first into the water. Emily got up to help the little boy up but when she got there he was about to push Audrey down so they both got a five minute time-out.

They sat there laughing the whole time. When their time-outs were over it was time to eat. We always go "ladies first" so Emily, Leah, Cole and Audrey, and I got some food too. I sat down with my plate full of food and dug in.

I had eaten my hot dog, corn, salad, chips and was half way through my mashed potatoes when I felt a very sharp kick in my stomach.

"OH!" I said and hunched over my stomach. Everyone was around me at once. Sam and Jacob were directly in front of me.

"Bella, what is it?" Sam asked me very concerned.

"Just, the baby" I panted. Sam looked at Emily. "How long were you pregnant Em?" He asked her.

She thought for a second "Five and a half months." She said finally.

Jacob's eyes widened "You don't think…." He murmured. Sam just nodded.

"Come on Bella," Sam said and helped me get up. Jacob just sat there petrified. "Quil, Embry, help Jacob were going to the hospital."

I swallowed and got up with the help of Sam and Seth. They took me to Sam's car and I bucked in while in the back seat. Seth sat beside me.

It took us 10 minutes to get there and by them the pains were coming much for often, about 1 every 2 minutes.

They rushed me in to the building. Doctor Snow came out and Sam told him what was going on. He nodded and showed me to my room. He gave me a check up and nodded.

Everyone watched him. He had a puzzled look on his face. "You're in labor Bella. But I don't see how… your only 5 months and 2 weeks." He turned around to see Jacob coming over to me. He had just gotten here and he had a very worried look on his face. "Everyone needs to leave except for you." Dr. Snow said pointing at Jacob.

_5 HOURS LATER!!!! (I don't want to go into the detail of birth……. Lol)_

I was lying in my hospital bed. Hmmm how strange… I'm here quite often.

Jacob was holding my hand sill. He hadn't really ever let go. He was such a good husband. I took his hand in both of mine.

A few minutes later the nurse came in holding a little pick blanket. I smiled and my tears spilled over with happiness. Jacob smiled wider than I knew was possible.

The young woman handed me the little bundle and I looked in to my daughters eyes.

"Kaitlyn." I murmured. He smiled "Kaitlyn Alyssa" I smiled and looked in to the tiny baby's face. The nurse smiled "Should I go get your friends?" she asked me. I nodded. When she was gone Jacob kissed me and then kissed Kaitlin's forehead "She's so beautiful." He said.

I nodded and a few seconds later everyone was in the room looking at my beautiful baby girl. Cole and Audrey were attached for the minute they saw her. They climbed on the bed and sat with me holding the little girl carefully with my help.

**I'm so happy! Kaitlyn Alyssa Black is here finally!!!! NOW the story can take off!!!!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review!!!!! (I really hope you didn't hate it!!!! That would make me )**

**BYE!!!!!!!**

**3 YA!!!!!!!!!**

**Ky**


	5. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT own any of the characters in this chapter except for Cole and Audrey, Anna, and Kaitlyn Alyssa Black (And also that means my friend is NOT ALLOWED to take the name Kaitlyn Alyssa because it's MINE!!!! Hehehe so there Anna!!!!!!!! :D)**

Bella POV!!!

Cole and Audrey were asleep on either side of me. Kaitlyn was in my arms snuggled into me asleep as well.

Emily and Sam were sitting on the window seat, Leah and Embry were standing against the wall, and Quil and Seth were sitting in two chairs.

Seth had a pained look on his face. "Seth, what-"I started asking him. He shook his head and buried his face in his hands.

I looked over at Jacob who was sitting in a chair at the side of my bed. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He reached out his hands asking to hold our baby. _Our baby._ It had the most wonderful sound to it.

This little girl, more perfect than anything, was _my_ baby.

I gently picked her up and passed her to her daddy. He took her and cradled her in his arms. He smiled down at her and put his finger in her tiny hand.

I smiled and looked down at Cole and Audrey then back up at the clock. It was 11:00. No one wanted to leave.

I guess Sam saw me looking up at the clock because he said "Em I think it's time to go put the kids to bed." He walked over to Jacob and looked down at Kaitlyn one last time and went over to my bed, gave me a hug, and picked up Audrey.

Emily did the same exact think and picked up Cole. They said goodbye and told us they'd come down tomorrow sometime. I nodded and said good bye. Embry and Quil decided it was time to go too. Leah went over to Seth and said it was time to go as well. They all promised to be back tomorrow.

Jacob and I were left alone in the room with our daughter. He kneeled down by the bed and we both looked at the tiny little girl in his arms. She was absolutely beautiful.

Kaitlyn had a perfect blend of me and Jacob. I could tell each feature apart already. She had my hair and eyes. She had Jacobs's facial features. Her skin was a perfect mix between my albino white skin and his russet skin.

I looked in to his eyes. "Thank you," I whispered knowing he would understand why I was thanking him.

I was thanking him for everything, being there for me, loving me, being my friend, and mostly giving me this beautiful child.

He kissed me gently. "Thank _you_" He said.

He gave me my baby one last time and I kissed her goodnight. He put her in her little cot and sat down in a chair. He smiled as he closed his eyes. I blew him a kiss and I felt tears fall down my cheeks. Tears of happiness.

Seth POV (After they left):

I walked out of the room. My head hurt so badly.

"Hey Leah, I'll be home a little bit late I have to go talk to Sam for a few minutes. You can head home though, ill run." I said to my sister as we walked down the hall. She had a big grin on her face. She nodded and went out to get her car and take it home.

I walked outside and into the warm air. Summer in Forks was nice. All the other seasons however weren't.

I quickly ran to the trees and phased. I knew that Sam and Emily would almost be home by now.

I ran as fast as I could to get there. I beat them there by about a minute. I phased and put my cloths on and stood outside on the front porch waiting.

I watched as they pulled into the driveway and Sam saw me. He nodded once as he parked the car. He quickly picked up Audrey from her car seat and walked inside signaling for me to follow.

Emily brought in Cole as Sam put Audrey in her bed and tucked the little girl in.

I waited sitting in the living room on the couch with my face in my hands like I had been almost all day.

Sam came in and sat down next to me "Want to talk?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I think I imprinted." I started. I was still very confused about this.

He nodded "why do you think that?" he asked me.

I started into the story. "It happened today, while we were at the hospital. We were all sitting in the waiting room waiting for a nurse to come tell us we could go see Bella, Jacob, and the baby. When the nurse came out and told us that Bella had had the baby and let us comeback I walked next her. I remember there was a pull that drew my eyes to hers. I looked into her blue eyes and I couldn't look away. She's perfect. Why do I feel like I'm going to die right now?"

Sam nodded "You did imprint. And I'm guessing the reason that you feel like that is because she went off shift right after she showed us Bella's room." He said with a smile.

"Do you know her name?" He asked me.

I smiled.

"Anna." The girl who I belonged to.

"You can tell her everything now you know?" Sam told me. I smiled and nodded and said goodnight. I phased back into my wolf form and ran home looking forward to the next day.

Bella POV:

I closed my eyes and let sleep over come me.

My life was complete. I had the perfect husband, the most beautiful daughter, and everything I ever wanted. Nothing could _possibly_ go wrong. But it did.

**Chapter 3 is done!!!**

**YAY!!!! Did you like it? Did you hate it? REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Think of the children in Africa lol!**

**Just click that little button right……………….↓ THERE!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!! :D**


	6. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACHERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR ANNA, COLE, AUDREY, AND KAITLYN!!!!!!!!!!!! SM OWNS ALL THE OTHERS!!!!!!!!!**

Bella POV!!!

I woke up at about 7:00 the next morning. Jacob was sitting in the chair he had fallen asleep in last night holding Kaitlyn. He was trying to make her stop crying but it wasn't working.

I smiled and held out my arms for him to give her to me. He got up and brought her over to me and put her in my arms.

He bent down to kiss my forehead and told me he'd be back after he went and got some cloths for me and him.

"I'll bring you back breakfast too, I love you Bella." He said to me and walked out of the room.

I looked down at the tiny baby in my arms who was still crying. "You're hungry aren't you sweetie?" I said to her.

I brought her to my breast and she ate. When she was done I put her up at my shoulder and burped her.

I took her and put her in front of me again and played with her little hands for a little while.

I really didn't understand why I deserved to have this tiny baby who was perfect in every way.

About 15 minutes later Jacob came back into the room holding a tray of food from the cafeteria downstairs. I smiled widely as I saw him come in and followed by Billy in his wheel chair.

Jacob walked over to me putting the tray on the table next to me and kissed me sweetly. His eyes sparkled with happiness and Billy came over to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations Bella," he said "Can I meet my granddaughter?" he asked me with a grin.

"Kaitlyn, this is your grandpa Billy." I said as I handed to her to my father-in-law.

Billy's eyes had tears in them when he looked down at his little granddaughter who had her eyes open and was looking up at him smiling.

"She's beautiful." He whispered.

Jacob nodded "She looks like her mother is why." I blushed and kissed him.

He handed me my tray of food and I started eating a piece of toast.

I had eaten about half of the first piece when Dr. Snow came in "Hello Bella," He said with a smile.

"Hi Dr. Snow" I said as he came over to me and check all the monitors that were hooked up to me. He wrote something down on a piece of paper and smiled

"It looks like you can go home in about an hour. Do you want me to start the discharge papers?" I nodded and grabbed the camera off the table that Sam had left. I quickly got Billy's attention and took a picture of him holding Kaitlyn.

He made me give him the camera so he could take a picture of me, Jake, and Kaitlyn together. Dr. Snow came back about 10 minutes later with a piece of paper for me to sign to leave. I signed it and I got up to go change.

I grabbed the suite case and went into the bathroom to change. I got out the brown sundress with the white dots on it and put it on. I brushed my heath and ran a brush through my hair quickly and let the ringlets fall down my back.

When I was done I put my stuff back in the bag and went out to see Billy still holding his granddaughter.

I took out a new diaper and a blue one-sie with pink trim that said "I 3 Grandpa" I took her gently from Billy and changed her. Then I went and tidied up the room a little careful not to forget anything. I grabbed the camera and put it in my bag.

I picked up Kaitlyn again and put her in her new pink and gray car seat. I picked it up and Jacob picked up the bag and helped wheel Billy out of the room. I walked out behind them carrying Kaitlyn.

I waved to Dr. Snow as we passed each other and he wished me luck.

"Hey Bells I need to drive dad home, you can make it back home right?" Jake asked me with a smile.

I nodded "I'm sure I can, Love you!" I said kissing him happily "By Billy!" I said to him as I brought him Kaitlyn so he could say bye. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before I left.

I got into my car and put Kaitlyn in the back. We drove home and when we got there Jake wasn't yet so I went inside and took Kaitlyn to her room.

I walked in to the room and knew that Emily, Kim, and Leah had been here over night. The room was completely furnished. There was a white crib with purple and white blankets against the wall, a matching changing table against the opposite wall, a white rocking chair, and a purple butterfly rug in the middle of the floor. The walls were a light purple and I could smell the somewhat wet paint still on the walls. My guess is they had painted it as soon as I left. I wonder how long they had known I was having a little girl. I wondered what they had paid Dr. Snow to tell them…

I took Kaitlyn to the crib and put her in there. There was a little mobile attached to it with little purple butterflies so I put it on. She watched it happily.

I watched her from the rocking chair until she was asleep then I got up and went to wait in the living room for Jake. I took the baby monitor with me and turned on the TV.

I kept looking at the clock. It had been an hour. What was taking so long? I decided to call Billy's house.

No answer. I was starting to worry.

I called Sam next. He answered on the first ring. "Bella?" he sounded very worried.

"What's wrong Sam?" I asked my stomach dropping. I knew that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

"Jake and Billy were in a car accident." He told me. I knew that wasn't it.

"How bad is it?" I whispered.

"Jake is hurt pretty badly. He will heal though, being a werewolf and all." He said. He didn't say anything about Billy.

"What about Billy?" I choked out. I knew what I was about to here.

"Bella, Billy died." Sam said and I knew he would be crying.

Tears spilled over my eyes. Billy had just met his tiny granddaughter. Now he wouldn't ever again.

Jake would be devastated. I was. The phone dropped from my hands and I heard Sam tell Seth and Leah to come get me. I fell on the ground crying.

Billy _couldn't _be dead. Billy _wasn't _dead. Jake was _fine. _I told me self this over and over and over hoping that if I said them enough they would be true. I heard Kaitlyn wail when she woke up and I knew she could hear me crying.

I got up and walked over to my baby. I picked her up and hugged her close to me. My only source of comfort for the moment was that this tiny baby was here and I had her. Jacob had to be fine. He was fine. He could and would make it and I knew that because he would hold on to what he has with his daughter.

I heard the front door open and Seth and Leah both appeared in the doorway. They came over to me and hugged me.

"Come on Bells we need to get back." Seth told me. Leah grabbed the brown and light blue diaper bag from the floor. They helped me into their car and I sat letting Kaitlyn hold my finger in her car seat.

I held on to the hope that everything was going to be OK. We got to Sam and Emily's and when I walked in holding my baby I saw that this wasn't some kind of stupid joke. Everyone had tear streaked faces and red puffy eyes. Jake was lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He had bandages all over his body. I gasped in horror and ran over to him. I knelt down by his head and cried harder. This was worse than I thought. He opened his eyes a tiny bit and smiled when he saw me and whispered barely audible "I'm ok, I love you and I won't leave you." Before he went back to sleep.

"I love you too and so does your baby, I know you'll hold on."

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D what did Ya think??????????**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! YOU GIVE ME STRENGTH TO KEEP WIRTEING!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**KY**


	7. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMER!!!! I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR KAITLYN, AUDREY, COLE, AND ANNA!!!!!!!!!!!! SM OWNS ALL THE OTHERS!!!**

**This is JAKES POV of the last chapter…WARNING: SAD!!!!!!!!!**

Jake POV!!!

"Hey Bells I need to drive dad home, you can make it back home right?" I asked Bella with a smile.

She nodded "I'm sure I can, Love you!" she said kissing me quickly "Bye Billy!" she said to him as she took him Kaitlyn so he could say bye. She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before she left.

I watched as she put Kaitlyn in the car and got into the driver's seat to go home. I smiled as I pushed dad to the other car that was Sam and Emily's that they left for us to use today.

I helped him get in and folded the wheelchair up and put it in the back. I got in the driver's side and started the car. I drove out the parking garage and to La Push.

"You're very lucky." Dad said to me.

"I know I am." I replied.

"Kaitlyn is a very beautiful little baby. Prettier than you and your sisters were." He said with a chuckle.

I laughed "I know that too!" I said with a smile.

We were driving up a dirt road near the cliffs, one of my short cuts. I was laughing and so was my dad.

We got off the road and got on to the street that would take us home. At the intersection the light was green so I went through. Then I heard the tires screeching as we were half way across. I turned my head to see a car hurdling at us faster than I've ever seen before. The person behind the wheel was unconscious.

"I love you dad!" I yelled quickly. Dad hadn't seen the car.

He laughed "I love you too, son."

The car lurched with the impact of the other car and I felt my head hit the window hard.

I don't remember what happened clearly; I heard lot of things, bones crunching, glass breaking, metal clashing, all too much. I heard yelling too.

Then I heard it. I heard Quil and Embry. Not out loud, in my head.

I knew I hadn't phased, what was going on?!

_JAKE!!!! Help me get him out Embry!!!!- _That was Quil yelling at him.

_I will!_- Embry replied.

The last sound I heard before the pain was too unbearable and the tears were streaming down my face was my dad's heart beating. Then it was gone. He was gone.

_Don't let me die God! I can't die! My Bella needs me, I need her! My baby needs a daddy! Please! Don't take me! I have so much I need to do! Don't let me die!_

The tears were unstoppable.

_Please? Keep dad safe. Make sure he knows I love him. God please? Keep me here. I'll take anything, just don't make me leave! _

I passed out as I was being pulled out of the car by my two best friends.

"It's OK Jake, you'll be fine, Embry, phase and tell Sam that if Bella calls to tell her and bring her to his house. Were taking Jake there." Quil spoke firm but I could tell he was scared to death.

"OK." I heard Embry say and I felt him phase. Then I couldn't hear anything.

I woke up to hear my Bella sobbing by my head. _I love you so much sweetheart. _I opened my eyes a little bit and I saw she was keeling by my head gripping my hand in hers and holding our baby in the other.

"I'm OK," I told her. It wasn't entirely true but I knew that I would be, I would hold on with everything I have.

"I love you, and I won't leave you." I whispered. _I couldn't leave her. Or my baby._

I squeezed her hand gently.

"I love you too and so does your baby, I know you'll hold on." I heard as I drifted back to sleep.

_I can do this. _I thought _I WILL do this. I love you Bella, I love you Kaitlyn, I love you dad._

Somewhere in my mind i remembered a poem that i had read along time ago-

If tears could build a stairway,

And memories were a lane,

I would walk right up to Heaven

To bring you home again.

No farewell's were spoken,

No time for goodbye,

You were gone before I knew it,

And only God knows why.

My heart still aches in sadness,

And secret tears will flow,

What is meant to me to lose you,

No one will ever know.

**Ok that was just jakes POV of the chapter before this… : D**

**Sad I know right?**

**the stairway to heaven thing i found on the Internet the author is unknown...**

**thanks EC Freak for giving me the idea to put it in there.... even if you didn't know to told me too!!! :P I hope your cried my friend!!! :) lol **

**Hehe**

**KY**


	8. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the WONDERFUL characters in this story except for Anna, Cole, Audrey, and Kaitlyn.**

Bella POV:

I was kneeled down by my husband's head. I was sobbing and I didn't notice I was shaking until Leah ran over to me took my baby from me and held her as Seth and Quil took me outside.

I stopped crying as they dragged me out. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screeched at them trying to take their grips off my arms.

"LET ME GO BACK! HE MIGHT DIE AND YOUR TAKEING ME OUTSIDE! LET GO!" The tears were falling again. Mostly out of frustration and exhaustion.

Then I felt it, my whole body was trembling. Seth and Quil let go of my arms and stepped back a few yards. Then I exploded.

My whole body twisted and I felt my cloths shred to pieces. I landed on my paws; it was so strange, five months of not phasing. I felt Embry and Quil phase too and I looked around.

I didn't notice that they had dragged me into the forest. I was in a clearing and I saw Seth and Quil were at the edge.

_Sorry bells, _I heard Quil say and Embry agreed with him.

It was the first time I'd phased in 5 months so I was a little startled when I heard them in my head again.

I whined and I felt them come on either side of me to nudge me towards the house.

Instead I stared running the other way.

_BELLA! Where are you going? _Embry yelled at me

_I'm not sure at the moment, I'll be back though. I just need to think. Please let me go. _I asked them I could feel them chasing me but they stopped when they heard that I was coming back.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I had never gone so far and it felt good to let go. I had so many things to worry about. What if Jake never got better? What if I got upset near Kaitlyn and hurt her?

I stopped running when I reached the border between Canada and Washington.

_Bells? Are you ok?_ Sam asked me

I sighed, what a stupid question. Of _course _I'm not ok!

_Yeah I'm fine Sam, I'm coming back. _I thought

I heard Sam chuckle quietly. _Bella, I know you're not fine. I can hear you remember? _

I rolled my eyes, I should have known. _Sam, trust me, I'm ok. Will you have Leah put out some cloths on your porch so I can change when I get back? I kind of shredded mine. _

_Ok I will._ I heard Sam phase and it was quiet.

I ran as fast as I could, I felt something pulling me towards home and my Jake and my Kaitlyn were there, waiting for me.

I got home faster than I knew I could. It was mostly because I was so absorbed in my own thoughts and worries that I didn't notice how long it took.

As I neared the house I slowed and when it came into view I went over to the front porch and took the cloths that Leah and put out for me in my mouth. I walked into the forest and changed into the sweats and t-shirt. She knew my style which made me smile.

I walked slowly to the house trying to calm myself. I took a deep breath before entering the house quietly. I walked into the living room and was immediately wrapped in a hug from everybody. Except for Jake.

He was still on the couch, unconscious. I could tell no difference in his appearance which made me worry.

"Bells, it's only been a few hours, give him time." Leah was still hugging me as she spoke.

I saw Emily holding my baby girl who was asleep in her arms. I went over and sat down in the chair that was placed next to Jakes head now. Emily got up and walked across the room and handed me my baby.

I forced a smile and held my baby close to me.

At 6 o'clock Kaitlyn woke up and started crying, I fed her and she fell back to sleep.

We all sat there in silence, nobody knew what to say, and it was too grim to say anything.

It seemed like days had gone by when Jakes arm moved. It wasn't much but it was something. I got up and kneeled by his head and held his hand. It was the same exact position I had been in when he went to sleep again last night.

I watched him while he opened his eyes a little. The lights were too bright so he closed his eyes tight again. A few seconds later he tried again, blinking a few times he opened them and looked at me and Kaitlyn.

A tear ran down his face as he looked at my face. A mask of pain was what he was seeing.

"Bella, honey" he whispered and I felt tears spill down my face. Tears of joy, sadness, relief, worry, pain.

"I'm ok," he said to me softly "Well I will be at least." Tears kept falling and he squeezed my hand.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled "I love you too sweetie"

"Don't leave me." I stated quietly. I was surprised when he chuckled quietly.

"How could I? I'll be fine Bella." I smiled and leaned down and kissed him quickly but passionately.

"I love you." I murmured smiling at him. He smiled back.

**OK! So this is a stupid chapter I know I know I know. I just wanted to post something up for you guys cuz I feel bad about not updating. :( Lol **

**SO I gotta say: My favorite author on this site so far is TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen. She writes really really good fanfics and I LOVE THEM! I think you all should read them too! :) **

**I am starting a new story soon hopefully! :D I'll tell you what it's about when I'm ready! :D**

**So ill update soon! PROMISE! :D**

**OH! BY THE WAY! Check out my homepage for updates and stuff on my fanfics! :D**

**BYEZ!  
Ky!**


	9. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own any of the WONDERFUL characters in this story except for Anna, Cole, Audrey, and Kaitlyn.**

Bella POV:

Jake sat and talked for a few more minutes but it made him tired. As much as I didn't want him to, he went back to sleep.

"I love you," I murmured as he drifted off to sleep.

He muttered something that was unrecognizable but I knew he was trying to say "I love you too."

"Hey Emily, I'm going to go shopping for groceries. I feel bad that everyone is staying here eating all your food. I'll be back soon call me if he wakes up." I said rising to my feet. I was fairly confident that he would be fine and I knew that the pack was eating all of Emily's food too. I gave her a hug and left.

I put Kaitlyn in her car seat checking the straps and buckles four times just to make sure that everything fit right and that she would be safe. After Jakes car wreck I felt the need to make sure she was safe in the car and drive as carefully as possible.

I shut the door and walked around the car to the driver's side door. I got in and started the car and turned off the radio. It was too loud and I just wanted quiet alone time with my baby.

She started to fuss and I talked to her quietly while I drove.

"Shhh shhh its ok Kaitlyn, don't cry honey. We're almost there." I cooed looking at her in the rear view mirror at a stop light. She was getting hungry and I knew that but she would have to wait until we got home.

I pulled into the parking lot of the biggest grocery store in Forks. The wall*mart was small to most city's standards but big here. I parked my car and got Kaitlyn and walked into the store holding her car seat carrier in one hand and my purse in the other.

I walked over to the carts and grabbed one and put Kaitlyn and her car seat and my purse in the front.

I spent two hours at that store. I grabbed hamburger, hot dogs, buns, pickles, mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, steaks, chicken, and a ton of other random stuff. The cart was honestly over flowing!

The man at the register stared at me with wide eyes when I came up with the cart but didn't ask questions that goodness. I was lucky. I hit a MAJOR sale. I only spent $350. Normally I would have spent around $600 dollars but not today.

I played and pushed the cart out of the store to my car. I loaded the back of the car with my groceries. I started to put Kaitlyn back in her seat when she started crying again. She was really hungry and suddenly I was thankful that Jake had gotten the car with the glass you couldn't see in the car with. I fed Kaitlyn and she stopped crying so I put her back in her seat before going to the driver's side.

Kaitlyn fell asleep a few minutes into the drive home. I got to Sam and Emily's house 10 minutes later. The boys came out to help unload the car and I took Kaitlyn inside.

Cole and Audrey were up and running around. They ran over to me as soon as I walked in.

"Auntie Bella, can we play with baby Kaitlyn?" Audrey asked me looking at my daughter. Cole was playing with her little hand happily.

"Not yet Audrey" I replied to my niece. She looked up at me confused

"Why not?" Cole said looking up at me too.

I kneeled down and took Kaitlyn out of her car seat and looked at my niece and nephew "See how small she is?" I asked "She is too little to play games right now, but in a little while I'm sure you can."

Cole and Audrey smiled "Oh ok!" Audrey said happily while holding Kaitlyn's hand "I can't wait" said Cole. It was really surprising how well their vocabulary was for a two year old.

The night was simple. We sat and talked quietly, we ate dinner, Cole and Audrey went to bed, we talked more, everyone went to sleep eventually.

The next morning Kaitlyn woke all of us up at 5:30.

"Sorry, sorry," I murmured sleepily to my friends as I crossed the room to Kaitlyn's portable play pen that she was sleeping in. I picked her up and rocked her softly trying to make her stop crying.

When that didn't work and everyone was starting to get up I went and sat on the back deck. The back deck faced the horizon. I sat there holding my baby girl and watched the sunrise. It had to be the most beautiful and calming thing ever. The pinks and purples and oranges all mixed to make the prettiest sun rise in the world.

After I fed Kaitlyn she was quiet except for her little fusses that wounded like talking with made me smile. She was the cutest little baby in the world.

After about an hour of sitting on the deck Seth and Leah came out to join me "Hey Bella," Seth said as he slid the door open a little so he could come out and Leah followed him.

They sat down on the two other chairs "Can I hold my niece?" asked Leah. I smiled "Of course." I handed her to Leah. Leah smiled when Kaitlyn looked up at her and made baby noises.

"She's so cute!" Leah said happily. "Oh boy," Seth said with a smile "Now she's gonna want one." Leah rolled her eyes when I started laughing. "My turn!" Seth said and Leah handed my baby to him.

It was so nice just sitting there. We sat and talked for about an hour. Then Sam came out. "Hey Seth, it's time for your shift," He said and Seth nodded "Who's gonna cover Jakes spot? I mean everyone has ran more than their share." Seth asked. Sam shrugged, "I'm sure one of them won't mind too much."

"I'll do it." I said. They all turned to stare at me.

"What?" Seth and Leah asked me. I normally hated doing patrols. Sam just stood there with a look in his eyes that I wasn't sure what it was. Fear maybe?

**Hehehe tiny little cliffy there. Next chapter should be interesting… **

**So here's the thing… I don't know how many people are even reading this. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter and that was a while ago. I know I don't update very often but I was busy and I had writers block. So I need to know: Is this story good or bad? If you have any suggestions please feel free to PM me them. I'd love that!**

**I need to thank TheOneAndOnlyBellaCullen who is helping me with ideas. Read her stories.**

**And also to my best friends in the universe: Jedi Knight Suri Tachi and eric-calleighfreak**

**Thanks for reading**

**KY**

**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ THIS I WANT TO SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE ACUTALLY READ THIS CHAPTER! And it would mean a lot lol so clicky that button! :) **


End file.
